


Rest Now

by Lunar_Luminessence11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Swearing, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Luminessence11/pseuds/Lunar_Luminessence11
Summary: Remus hates sleep and goes out of his way not to sleep. What happens when he passes out in front of his loving boyfriend?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 136





	Rest Now

**Author's Note:**

> SWEAR WARNING! You don't like swears, you probably won't like this. It's not every other word but it's in most of the actual dialogue.

Remus hated sleeping. It was something well known among the sides that he despised it. It was one of the main reasons why Roman hated sharing a room with him. Whenever sleep would approach the Prince, so would his brother with a knife in hand. Everyone knew it was impossible to get rest with Remus awake. Virgil usually watched him all through the night and kept him busy since he stayed up the latest. Remus would then go to Logan who was the earliest to wake up and he would entertain him until Janus woke up to take him for the day. Their system was functional and Remus loved seeing how much he could get under Virgils skin, and helping Logan study was one of his favorite things. Everyone was okay with the system. They all assumed Remus didn't need sleep as his function wasn't necessarily to rest and it was to disturb Thomas's sleep. When Remus consumed enough energy drinks to kill an elephant, they all figured it was just to annoy them all more than usual. 

So when Remus collapsed out of nowhere when Janus was supposed to watch him, of course he freaked out. Janus rushed over to him and sat himself on his knees. He immediately took one of his gloves off and placed it under Remus' nose while his eyes looked at his chest. When he felt and saw breathing he let out a sigh of relief. 'Okay, my boyfriend is passed out, out of nowhere...'

"What the fuck, Remus," Janus grumbled. Usually Remus would gloat about eating poison, and even still, he never consumed things that would make him tired. He hated sleep, so why is he now passed the fuck out in the middle of nowhere? Janus huffed and started to plan a way to take care of his sleeping lover. He couldn't leave him on the floor. 

"Guess we're going to my room, you sleeping asshole," Janus sighed. His words were more concerned than angered. He pressed a soft kiss to Remus' nose before getting up and putting his glove back on with a sigh. He couldn't carry his heavy and tall boyfriend bridal style, so he opted for a piggy back ride approach. He dragged Remus onto his back. He slightly regretted his decision when he felt the dead weight of his boyfriend laying on him but he managed. With a grunt he started walking towards his bedroom, the duke snoring loudly into his shoulder and his breath smelling awful. Eventually he made it to the room, summoning another arm to open the door so he wouldn't have to let go of the man on his back with his normal arms. 

He kicked the door closed behind him and plopped Remus down on his bed, the man flopping like a dead fish upon impact with the mattress. The whole room was dimly lit and cold as to help the snake side sleep easy. He had some plants in his room, near the windowsill, their soft green matching with the brown and cream colors on the wall that made a scale pattern. His shelves in place neatly and his desk filled with notes and books opened to highlighted pages, a notebook in the center with all the rewritten speeches and facts needed to win any argument the sides could pose. With a snap of his fingers he and Remus were changed into more comfortable clothing than what they were wearing. Remus now wearing a tank top and his boxers while Janus was in an oversized graphic tee (a snake with a fake mustache on it) and short shorts.

Janus covered his boyfriend with the blanket before walking over to his desk to continue where he left off last night with his notes. Sitting at his desk to write some more before the cold got to him. Writing down quotes to memorize on flash cards, arguments he could bring up to Virgil or Patton, and even facts he thought were more in Remus' taste to share with him if he ever needed something to cheer the sinister side up. 

He took about an hour writing before the chill got to him and his body started to grow exhausted. Putting the cap on his pen, he brushed his hand through his hair with a soft exhale. He got up and began walking back toward his bed. Pushing Remus over, who had gotten comfortable in Janus' bed by that point, he got under the covers. He rolled over on top of his boyfriend, taking great appreciation to the warmth coming from the taller male. Snapping his fingers he started a soft rain noise in the room, filling the dim room with the soft tappings of rain and distant thunder. Surrounded by comfort Janus fell asleep on his boyfriend relatively quick. The breathing motion of his boyfriend, the rhythmic beat of the heart beneath him, the soft rain, and the warmth consuming him setting the shorter male at ease. 

When Remus woke up, the room was now dark. He woke up confused and disoriented. Last thing he remembered, he was in Janus' living room playing ping pong with eye balls. His eyes felt like magnets trying to stay closed and his body felt like chains were keeping him in bed but when he looked none were on any of his limbs. His head felt heavy and the room was slightly blurry. When he looked down and saw his boyfriend sleeping on his chest he felt tears come to his eyes. He looked so peaceful laying there on his chest that emotions swelled in his chest. He brought his arms up to comb through Januss hair softly while the other rubbed his back gently. Remus tried to keep his breathing under control as he cried from pure overwhelming love of the man lying on him. The hiccups stirred Janus from where he slept and he sleepily looked up at his sobbing boyfriend. 

"Wha's wrong, baby?" Janus mumbled groggily from where he was placed, moving one of his hands to wipe the tears off of Remus' cheeks. 

"I just love you so fucking much," Remus replied, sniffling. Janus smiled softly and scooted up, nuzzling his face next to Remuss neck, placing a soft kiss at his jawline with a soft smile. Remus wrapped his arms around the snake side as more tears made their way down his face. 

"I love you to, my giant dork, now go back to sleep. I'm not gonna go anywhere," he smiled sleepily and placed another kiss to Remus' neck. 

The rain sounds continued in the cold and dark room, sniffles accompanying the white noise. Janus stayed awake until he felt his boyfriend go back to his dreamless slumber, tear marks drying on his face. Janus wiped them away before pulling the plush yellow fabric back up to his shoulders. As he fell asleep, he could have sworn he felt Remus squeeze him lightly and whisper "I love you," a final time before Janus went back to sleep himself. 

"I love you too, dork."


End file.
